1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a playing card game, and more specifically, to a playing card wagering game that may be played with a standard deck of playing cards or by video machine technology wherein the game is determined by a total count of cards dealt by the dealer plus the card or cards dealt to the player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, there are many different wagering games used in gambling establishments. The problem with many of these games are that they are difficult to understand. This relates to not only how to play but the strategy involved in playing. Thus, many people who would normally like to play and gamble, end up not playing.
Most people like to play wagering games that are fairly simple to understand and play. Ideally, a wagering game should have different wagering options for the players, yet be able to be played rapidly to a wager resolving outcome. Wagering games, particularly those intended primarily for play in gambling establishments, should provide players with a sense of participation and control, the opportunity to make decisions, and reasonable odds of winning even though the odds will favor the gambling establishment.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved wagering game. The improved wagering game must overcome the problems associated with prior art wagering games. The improved wagering game should be easy to play and understand. The improved wagering game should provide players with a sense of participation and control, the opportunity to make decisions, and reasonable odds of winning even though the odds will favor the gambling establishment.